If My Tears Could Write A Letter
by Akihiro Khione
Summary: Untukmu,yang telah mencurinya dari aku, yang bahkan tidak pernah memilikinya. /Unrequited Love/ [SHORT FICTION LETTER] [moved from wattpad]


Characters and original plot  
All right reserved to the creator.  
Story of this fanfiction  
Dedicated from me.

From: Tsubaki Sawabe  
(Selembar Perasaan 1/4)  
[Your Lie in April (四月は君の嘘) Fanfiction.]

.

.

Untukmu, yang mengabarkan musim semi.

Untukmu, yang kukira hanya singgah lalu beranjak kembali.

Untukmu, yang dapat tertawa seolah kebahagiaan dunia hanya milikmu dan miliknya.

Sudah dua bulan, matahari tidak menyorot bumi. Kemarin masih ada seberkas sinar yang hilang sebelum wajahmu dapat merasakan hangatnya. Bagi musim dingin, gelap dan terang tidak ada bedanya karena tujuannya hanya satu, menghadirkan putih. Sehangat apapun, bunga-bunga tidak akan mekar memperlihatkan sejuta warna di waktu yang bagi mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Sudah cukup di bulan-bulan yang lalu saja mereka bergembira, maka tak ada salahnya meringkuk dalam dekapan tanah.

Aku berpikir jika laki-laki berambut hitam itu membayangkan dirinya sebagai benih-benih yang mati sementara itu. Baginya, ini adalah saat-saat dimana tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk menampakkan semangat hidup. Dari balik buku olahraga yang kalah seru dengan pertandingan baseball secara live, aku menangkap matanya melayang ke gundukan salju di halaman. Mulutnya terkatup, jemarinya membeku di atas barisan hitam dan putih tuts. Ia mematung dengan tatapan kosong yang terasa membebani. Aku terlalu memahaminya, terlalu mengenal dirinya untuk tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan dengan matanya yang terisi oleh langit menjelang badai.

Kamu, terkubur di benaknya.

Terkubur, meronta, memanggilnya dengan kenangan.

Tidak!

Bukan berarti aku aku marah padamu.

Bukan berarti aku membencimu.

Bukan berarti aku harus mendapati rasa bersalahmu.

Aku, hanya ingin agar bulir bening yang kubendung dengan sekuat tenaga tidak melesak keluar. Seberapa keras kugigit bibir bawahku, rasa sakit yang seharusnya menghujam telah terbiaskan oleh deburan perasaan di dalam sini.

Cukup, kata sebagian diriku yang merasa kesal dengan sikapku. Siapapun, hentikan rasa sakit ini! Butakan dia dari mimpi yang lampau, tulikan aku dari jeritan cemburu yang bisu, lenyapkan kau yang bahkan tanpa secuil pun 'keberadaan' membuat kapal kebersamaanku dengannya oleng oleh badai yang tak tampak.

Badai! Ombak-ombak ganas saling menabrakkan dirinya dengan aku, kamu, dan dia terombang-ambing bersama angin-angin liar, dalam pusaran kekelaman - tunggu, apa sih yang sedang kutulis? Aku bukan orang yang indah, tapi perasaan (sadar) sebagai orang bodoh membuatku melakukannya.

Aku tak dapat melukiskan betapa terkejutnya aku, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun bersamanya, ketika melihat kristal bening yang menuruni pipinya. Hatiku mencelos ketika itu, bahkan sampai titik dimana aku menyadari dia sepenuhnya milikmu. Namanya, dirinya, bahkan air matanya, adalah untukmu.

Air mata menjadi saksi bisu agar aku menyudahi perjuanganku. Kamu pikir aku hanya meracau untuk membuatmu bahagia? Jangan salah kira. Fakta bahwa dia tidak menyeka bukti cintanya padamu tidak cukup membuatmu merasa gembira? Ah, tembok yang memisahkan aku dan dia terasa sangat dingin di punggungku. Mengapa benda mati malah jauh lebih menenangkan dibanding seorang pria?

Hei. Bukankah kita sama-sama berusaha? Bukankah kita melangkah menghampirinya pada saat yang hampir sama? Tapi kemudian aku menyadari satu hal. Kesempatan tak sama bagi semua orang. Kau langsung menyambarnya ketika kaulihat dia di depan matamu, sedangkan aku kini hanya bisa menyesali waktu yang takkan pernah terulang.

Semua sudah terlalu nyata bagiku. Seberapa keras usaha yang kukerahkan untuk menggapainya, hal seperti kematian bahkan tidak dapat merubah kenyataan bahwa Arima Kousei mencintai (terbelenggu) Miyazono Kaori. Yang selalu menjadi mataharinya adalah kamu dan aku hanyalah selingan waktu yang ia lalui untuk menjumpai pagi musim semi.

Kami, tidak pernah digariskan bersama karena kami menangisi hal yang berbeda.

Dari aku,

 **Sawabe Tsubaki.**


End file.
